1. Field
The disclosure herein relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a reflective sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
The display device may include a backlight unit including a plurality of light emitting diodes (“LED”s) as a light source. Generally, the backlight unit in which the plurality of LEDs are disposed may be classified into an edge type backlight and a direct type backlight according to a position of the light source.
The LEDs may have a shape of a bar, of which one side surface is long in length, and the LEDs may be disposed on a side surface of the edge type backlight unit. The edge type backlight unit may include a light guide plate to irradiate light to an entire surface of a LCD panel. In the direct type backlight, the LEDs may be disposed below a display panel of the direct type backlight unit. The direct type backlight unit irradiates light from a surface light source having the same area as the display panel to an entire surface of the display panel. Such a backlight unit typically includes a reflective sheet disposed on a lower portion of the light source. The reflective sheet may reflect light emitted from the light source toward the display panel.
In such a backlight unit typically including a reflective sheet, a printed pattern for uniformly providing the light emitted from the light source to the entire surface of the display panel may be defined on the reflective sheet.